Gardevoir Recovery (formerly named redemption)
by zFluffyy
Summary: A young boy suffers a terrible loss at the hands of would be pokemon thieves and murderers. A wild Gardevoir takes an interest in him years later. WARNING! Lemons inbound.


All use of copywrite materials are under the free use for non profit clause.

A pokemon fan fic, I own nothing of pokemon except the characters I create and scenarios not mentioned in the various media's, all credit for copywrit materials goes to the respective owners.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a horrible battle, he had encountered 3 people intent on robbing him of everything he had including his pokemon, luckily he had managed to call out his lucario before they attacked, his best friend and companion, he fought them defending him, fought like a champion.

It looked like Lucario was winning when a shot rang out and lucario staggered, then two more shots, Lucario went mad!

Lucario roared like an angry lion, his eyes turned red, then he was on them, slashing and biting clawing kicking and punching lucario attacked like he had gone crazy, he managed to drive them off, but fell to his knees almost immediately, then to his side.

The boy rushed to lucario, picked him up and settled his head in his lap, Lucario looked up, brushed a paw along the boys cheek affectionaly, then his paw fell lifeless, his eyes went blank and he stopped moving.

Witnesses in town heard the gunshots, the roars and howls of a maddened lucario, shortly after the heart wrenching shriek of someone that sounded like the had lost something irreplaceably precious.

Several people rushed in that direction bringing out some of their own pokemon on the way only to come upon the sight of a boy holding a lucarios head in his lap that was bleeding from three wounds in it's middle and obviously dead.

The boy was crying and screaming his heart out for lucario to wake up, get up so they could go home.

officer Jenny got there along with nurse joy and had to ask help to separate him from lucario so they could do their jobs, the boy fought them, refusing to let go of lucario and eventually had to be sedated to separate him from lucario's body.

A few days later the town held a funeral procession for lucario, they enshrined him in the towns central park as a hero that gave his life to save his best friend.

The boy himself threw himself on the casket and cried, long and loud, it drew tears from the witnesses, me included.

Since then, the boy, now a grown man lives alone up on the nearby mountain and refuses any company, he can sometimes be seen at the monument that was built in lucario's honor but is rarely seen in town and barely talks to anyone.

Which is where we come into the story.

Luka had woken early, not that it mattered he grumped to himself, just another day he was forced to live.

Live, if I can call it that he grumbled to himself, bleh, screw it he grumped and got on about his day.

Outside in the nearby woods a curious Gardevoir was observing him as he seemingly angrily went on about his daily chores, humans are strange she thought to herself but at the same time, her heart felt for this one, he needed, a friend.

She carefully approached the little cottage and hopped up on a stone wall there and reclined, this way he would see her and introduce himself if he wished.

Spotting her, he said what are you doing here? A Gardevoir, right? Gardevoir she said and nodded.

It's not safe to be around me, you should leave.

Gar? She asked, go into town and look at the monument for lucario, my best friend, he died saving me, that's why it's not safe to be around me, you'll just get killed too.

Gar ! She snapped and shook her head, then pointed at him.

You, want to stay with me anyways? He asked incredulously, GAR! She said brightly while nodding.

Your funeral he snapped bitterly, dinner is at 6 sharp, you can sleep on the couch tonight, I'll fix up the spare room tomorrow.

Gardevoir she said brightly and moved into the garden next to him and began helping him weed and tend the garden.

A few days later he began to relax around her, so far, nothing bad and no other visitors, and the bonus of her being a beautiful pokemon and rather easy on the eyes does make things a little more pleasant he thought to himself as he took a moment to stare out across the small meadow his house was built on the edge of, something he hadn't done since lucario died.

Gardevoir is turning out to be rather pleasant company too, always helpful, smiling, bit of a brat, but pleasant company.

As he stood there, his memories started drifting back to better times when he would be out in the meadow mock fighting with lucario, racing him across the meadow, sometimes they would pounce on each other and wrestle just purely for the fun of it.

His face suddenly felt wet, then a shadow fell over him, he was crying, what's worse is it was in front of Gardevoir!

Go away he muttered, she simply knelt and placed a hand gently on his cheek and softly stroked.

Next thing he knew was he suddenly found himself with his arms around Gardevoir and crying, not just any cry either, deep, painful, soul cleansing sobs of years of self torment and loneliness beginning to wash away in a flood of long overdue tears.

Gardevoir just stood there and held him while he cried out years of pain and self imposed torture, she smiled gently as he cried, now, she thought to herself, now I can help him heal.

A few days later Luka appeared in town, Gardevoir at his side, first thing he did was go to visit his friend where he had been enshrined.

This is him he was overheard saying to Gardevoir, my best friend and why I was so torn up inside for so long, he died defending me, gar, she said sadly and rested a hand on Luka's shoulder, I know now he is at peace and I will see him again when my time comes, but for now, I will live and move forwards for his sake.

That drew a smile from her.

Next they went to the store where he sometimes picked up seed and supplies at, welcome back the shopkeeper greeted him cheerily as always, ahhh, brought a friend with you today I see.

Yep Luka answered, this is, hmmm, you know, we haven't decided on a name for you, your a psychic type and a flower type, how about Bell? She shook her head, well, that would have been short for dewbell, a flower.

She nodded, Gar.

Dewbell? Negative headshake, ulp... she covered his mouth as soon as dew came out.

Brat, he chuckled which she giggled at, Dew?

Gardevoir! Shaking her head yes, then Dew it is Luka agreed.

Excellent and a beautiful name for such a beauty the shopkeeper agreed.

After that, life much improved for Luka as him and Dew formed a close bond that only got closer as time went on.

Winter,third year since dew came to live with Luka.

Dew had long since revealed she could speak to him telepathically, they agreed to keep it secret however, some would try to take advantage of it.

Luka (she never referred to him as Master which never bothered him), have you ever considered allowing anyone to look at those memories of that day?

Never rally though on it Dew, If I can persuade you to let me see, I might be able to identify them, that way at least we know who to look for.

It won't be the most pleasant experience though.

Are you sure Dew? I am Luka, it's the very least I can do for you for all the kindness you have given me, even when you really didn't want to.

She led him into the bedroom, best to be laying down for this, it can be draining.

He lay on the bed, she snuggled up next to him in his arms, mmm she murmured in his mind, this feels good, yes, it does he agreed.

Now, return to that terrible day in your memories and let it play out as if happening now, I won't lie, it will hurt nearly as bad as then but hopefully I can help.

She watched the event as it played out in his memories, felt his arms tighten about her protectively, felt his pain and suffering, team Lava, she whispered across his mind, notorious pokemon thieves and murderers.

Now we know who to hunt.

When they returned from his memories it was to find their lips pressed against each others in a deep passionate kiss.

Their surprise was quite funny to each other and they spent a few minutes laughing.

No wonder the bond was so strong she murmured, again? she asked, he leaned down and kissed her again, deeply, passionately, the kiss lingering for a long time until they had to break it to breath.

Then he kissed her again, soon, she was laying on her back, him hovering over her, kissing her, his shirt already gone and her delicate seeming hands wandering over his chest and body.

No words were spoken, they both knew what they wanted.

Her dress had retracted, leaving her small, but perky breasts expose and her *flower* exposed and vulnerable as well.

Soon, his kisses and lips moved downwards to spend some time ministering delightfully to the attention of her breasts, drawing gasps and moans from her, then slowly downwards until he was able to minister to her *flower*.

In the back of his mind he was ecstatic that a beautiful woman wanted to be with him, wanted his love.

In the mean time, with his hands briefly free he finally shed the remains of his clothing, leaving himself completely nude.

He soon moved back up her body, her legs spread as his hips settled between them eliciting a gasp from her as she felt something hard, hot and pulsing settle against the lips of her flower and begin rubbing softly as he gently rolled his hips.

Are you sure you want this? he asked her, yes, more than you could know she answered.

He smiled, slipped a hand down between them, moved himself at the right angle, rubbed a little parting her softest lips and pushed gently inwards.

He's "HUGE"! raced across their minds, I'm not sure I can... then she felt him touch her hymen and stop there while giving her time to get used to his size.

Soon, she nodded knowing it would hurt at first but determined to mate him that night.

He gave a hard thrust, breaking through her hymen and stopped to give time for the pain to fade.

Soon he began to slowly move his hips up and down watching the mix of pleasure and pain on her face until the pain faded to pure pleasure before he began picking up the pace.

Soon she herself felt something start to happen, a feeling, something was growing bigger, stronger, she felt herself beginning to twitch against him inside inside me she gasped, I want it, all... inside me...

He felt her twitching and getting tighter so he speeded up his pace, himself already close until he felt her tighten down on him in an almost vice like grip, that was all he could stand, he hilted himself and released a huge spurt of his seed into her, she, was already gone on waves of pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt and wanted more.

A little later, him now on his side, her in his arms they rested, they made love three more times that night, during which they finally confessed their love for one another.

A few days (and many love making sessions later) they took a trip into town and reported to officer jenny what they knew and that they now knew that team lava is responsible for lucario's death.

That he had let Dew (dive) his memories, she recognized the team.

Jenny let them know she was going to go to the house and tell them that they had been sighted moving in this direction again and this time, would be walking into a trap, several rangers and champions had been summoned and were carefully placed about the town to capture them.

She had sent two rangers his way earlier that should be contacting him as soon as he get's home.

Arriving home later sure enough, a couple rangers faded out of the woods and spoke to them, told them not to worry, they were there and would deal with the intruders if they came to the cabin.

I'm more worried at what Dew will do if they do, she's a psychic type and already pretty powerful, even a gun would be useless against her I think.

For a few days, everything was as always, until a week after the rangers arrived.

Don't move a voice said, he turned and there they were, the same ones minus a party member that had murdered his lucario.

Murdering bastard he growled dangerously, shut yer yap if ya wanna live punk, came the response, think were gonna hide out here a few days.

You'll be the ones leaving if you want to live Luka snapped at him.

Ya mean the rangers, they won't be bothering anyone anytime soon, just like you, I got their pokeballs too.

He pulled out a gun then froze, a look of confusion appeared on his face, shortly it drained of color as fear came to it.

Dew walked by, her eyes glowing brightly, you "DARE" bring a gun to "OUR" home and threaten "MY" mate with it?

How?... The intruder asked, the gun started to turn with his hand until it was pointed directly between his eyes.

The hammer pulled back on the gun and it fired!

Yet, he was still alive with a spinning bullet hovering less than an inch from his forehead.

To say dew was angry is an understatement, They had come to her home, threatened her mate and love, angry, was a vast understatement.

Her entire form began to glow, the gun and bullet dropped to the ground, she howled in utter, unadulterated rage and blasted the would be thief off of his feet and back several feet.

Nearby someone ouched loudly followed by a thud, then a voice, "DON'T MOVE THIEF!"

There was a loud zap, someone shrieked in pain, "I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

One of the rangers they had managed to sneak up on had worked himself free and called out a couple of his pokemon from two pokeballs he kept shrunken and hidden on himself, among them, a Raichu and immediately went after the second thief while sending his Geodude to find and free the other ranger.

Don't hurt him Dew! Please ! Luka called out desperately to Dew.

I won't my love came her calm voice in his mind, does not mean I cannot give him a good scare.

You brat, he snickered, just don't let him get away.

Later, after officer Jenny had arrived with several other officers and had taken the thieves into custody and heard everyone's side of the events, Luka and dew lay together on the couch in their living room recovering from a particularly deep and hot lovemaking session.

Dew suddenly giggled, keep loving me like that my love and you'll get me pregnant, would that be such a bad thing love? Luka answered, were mated after all, are we not? he asked her, she nodded, his hand softly stroked her stomach drawing a gasp of pleasure from her, besides, seeing your lovely belly swell with our children would only make you all the more beautiful my love he said, she blushed, you, really do want us to be a family? She asked in utter surprise.

I do, he said, I have the woman I love, a wonderful home, children running about would complete our home love.

He snickered wickedly and rolled over on his back, pulling her over on top of him, she shrieked in surprise and giggled loudly, sitting astride his hips she reached behind her and gently took hold of his already stiffening length and moved him into position, then let her hips settle down wards with a soft, satisfied moan.

Scene cuts away as Dew begins moving up and down on him.

Six months later.

Luka and dew stood before lucario's monument, her hands resting on her distended belly feeling the movements of the infant within, he would be proud of you love, she said to Luka, the way you moved on and found love.

Your right love, Luka sighed, I do miss him though, you always will my love Dew answered, just remember the good things you two did together, the fun you had, and he will always be with you my love.

Your right, he sighed again.

She kissed him, softly, lovingly, let's hurry my love she purred softly, we have some more memories to make as well.

He smiled with an oh yeah, look in his eyes and picked up the pace a bit.

Years later an elderly gentleman sat on the porch of his little house in an old rocking chair, an older but still beautiful Gardevoir lounging in his lap.

Anyone looking at them could tell they were good bit closer than trainer and pokemon,

There were a few others there as well, their daughter Lela with her mate, their son, Nicolaus, he himself had a lovely young woman that had taken an interest in him with him, they were in the garden snuggling and talking.

Some folks from the town were there too, they were there to celebrate the day lucario saved his life.

The day moved on into the evening, people spent time dancing and celebrating before one by one excusing themselves and heading to their homes.

He spent a little time walking around the meadow himself before heading into the house for the night, as he did, he felt a familiar presence, he didn't see anyone but felt it, the presence hovered nearby, then disappeared as it moved off towards the house.

He smiled, Lucario he whispered to himself and headed off to the house himself.


End file.
